Examples of centrifuge related apparatuses may be appreciated from U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,334,023, 1,664,769, 1,903,795, 2,370,353, 2,727,631, 2,752,043, 3,087,621, 3,302,895, 3,307,703, 3,315,810, 3,361,264, 3,411,631, 3,418,097, 3,782,643, 3,837,913, 4,063,959, 4,922,625, 4,961,722, 5,426,866, and 5,616,245, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0006016. Some types of centrifugal devices may be used to pulverize rock or other material to a smaller size. Other types of centrifugal devices may be utilized to separate different materials.
For example, scroll screen centrifuges may be utilized in some environments to separate liquid from solid particulate material. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,257,587 discloses a scroll screen centrifuge that is configured to receive slurry and separate solid particulates from the liquid of the slurry. As another example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,428,246, 5,256,289, and 5,410,795 disclose vertical centrifuges configured to separate solid material from the liquid of a slurry.
Scroll screen centrifuges can be configured to utilize a basket that is rotated at one speed and scroll that is rotated at a different speed to help facilitate the separation of solid particulates from a liquid. During operations, the basket often experiences extensive wear in certain localized zones. As a result, the basket may need to be replaced regularly. Replacing the basket can incur costs and undesirably stoppages in operation as the operator of the centrifuge shut the centrifuge down for a period of time to remove an old basket and replace it with a new one.